Incompatible Attraction
by Maeverick
Summary: Zen and Jumin are so-called "enemies from birth," but that doesn't stop the confusing desires both of them begin to feel. A series of vignettes revolving around Zen x Fem!Jumin. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** This is the first chapter of a series of Fem!Jumin X Zen vignettes. I think a female Jumin creates really interesting dynamics because of the way which gender interacts with corporate inheritance, and the way which those changes alter Jumin's interactions with Zen, as well. Thanks to Shiranai Atsune for the request! I had a great time writing this and am excited to see where it goes. If anyone else reads and wants to send me requests for MysMe fics, please do so! I would love to write something for you.

* * *

Even if he tried, there was no way Zen would ever understand business. But that didn't stop him from poking me. And prodding at my personal choices. And calling me "trust fund jerk" for things which were, in actuality, largely out of my control. I harbored no ill-will towards others for coming from less wealthy backgrounds than I did. Why couldn't he manage the same maturity?

All of his comments just managed to grate on my mind, adding additional stressors to an already unpleasant situation. I had to live, at all minutes, with my walls up. Since Rika had left this world, and V had all but vanished on me, the only person I could de-stress around was Elizabeth the 3rd. There wasn't a place in C&R, or in South Korea, for that matter, for an emotional corporate heiress. The business industry was egregiously sexist, and our company had built itself on traditionalism, which, in most circumstances, translated to patriarchy. No-one expected or wanted a chairwoman Jumin Han. So that meant that I had to keep my eyes peeled and my heart closed, because any mistake would remind people of the fact that I had the potential to be vulnerable, and they would jump on the opportunity to try to take my position or undermine my authority.

Sure, I was granted a certain level of eccentricity, being the chairman's daughter, but I knew that there would be a cap to that patience. At a certain point, a girl loving her cat stopped being charming, and became juvenile, untenable, and an undesirable trait in the company's future head. I was going milk the opportunity to spoil my Elizabeth the 3rd every chance I could get.

But Zen didn't get it. All the arguing. All the teasing. It didn't matter how many times he tried to convince me that I just "needed a real man to love me" to get over Elizabeth the 3rd. I wasn't going to budge on my identity. He would never see a warm, fuzzy Jumin. It didn't matter how many times he called me an emotionless jerk.

So… what was I doing there? I had dressed about as inconspicuously as I could, and there wasn't much that stood out about me physically, so I didn't think I would be recognized. But one could never be too careful. I tried to comfort my busy mind by reminding myself that theaters were dark. For the audience, at least. And the kind of people who would find fault with my actions weren't the type to be found here, anyway.

I sat patiently, closing my eyes as I listened to the overture, and opening them when the cast danced onto the stage. The story was… well, unoriginal. It was little more than a clumsily disguised revamp of a popular novel. Most of the performances were drab - nothing to write home about. It wasn't like I hadn't been to the theater before. I knew what good art was, and there was nothing wrong with going to appreciate it in my spare time. Lots of financiers liked to go to shows, and if that was the way to go about closing deals, that's what I would do. But this… the smoky blackbox theater, the niche crowd, and the subject matter (the show had been dubbed by critics as basically soft-core pornography), not to mention the fact that I had gone alone, would make my presence a scandal. Was it even worth it? I didn't get much out of seeing strangers in their underwear cavort across the stage, and after the first 15 or so minutes, I was certain I would be sneaking out after the first act.

And then, he came on stage. His presence was… different, from what I had seen in the chatrooms and at the parties. While usually, he oozed flippancy, he now emanated a distinctly intense aura, and it was radiating through the room. I heard a slight shuffle beside me as a woman crossed her legs, but she was practically leaning out of her seat, attention rapt. The rest of the show had seemed inconsequential, but when he took his place, I understood the meaning of the words, and why the actors cared to express them. Zen was pouring his soul out, in a heart wrenching ballad, to the heroine who had rejected him, telling her how he would never be the same without her, but wished her happiness. As he proclaimed that he dreamed he would one day find love again, Zen looked into the audience, as though his soulmate might be seated there, waiting for him. Such a tease. I knew what every woman in the room was thinking: "could it be me?" Every woman except for myself, of course.

But suddenly, as he was scanning his eyes across the room, they met with mine, and my heart stopped. His forehead crinkled and he nearly broke character, stuttering the next line of the song. He looked away, quickly, but I couldn't help but feel the flush which had started on my cheeks, spreading throughout my whole body. Fuck. I could see why he had so many fangirls. But it was this moment - the intimacy, the vulnerability, which caught my attention, rather than the sex scenes he played in, or when a female character ripped off his shirt, bearing his muscular chest. No, compared to that moment between the two of us, all of that was uninteresting.

I spent the rest of the show with my eyes nearly glazed over. There was no way, from that point on, that I would hear a line of dialogue spoken by anyone but him. My attention was rapt elsewhere. The rest passed in a blink. Before I knew it, people around me were getting out of their seats, chattering about the show. It seemed agreed upon that Zen was a highlight. One young woman insisted that they go wait by the back door to see him when he came out, to try to get an autograph. This struck me as odd. Zen was a minor celebrity at best. Why did they care to get his signature? It couldn't have been worth much. And yet… I felt my feet walking, almost out of my control, to follow them. I knew well that this was a mistake, and yet…

When Zen stepped out, at first, he was all smiles and heart, calling his fans jagiya and telling them how it was girls like they who inspired his romantic ballads, but when he saw me, he was momentarily ashen faced. I stood there waiting, while he greeted the younger and more enthusiastic women and the occasional man. When they were gone, our eyes met again, briefly, before I squeezed mine shut as I felt my heart racing, and willed it to slow down and to be quiet. My body was turning me to irrationality.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't read his expression. Was he confused? Angry? This was the least transparent I had ever seen him. Perhaps Zen did not know himself. "Are you thinking about investing in local theaters? Don't do that." There was an edge to his voice. "It's wrong. You shouldn't be pushing out the small guys, who are just trying to build their way up in the industry from the bottom. You don't understand… it takes years to save to buy your own theatre, and even more to get industry connections for it to sell tickets, and you'd waltz in, stick your corporate logo on the door, and expect people to flock? Everyone would know it was phony."

"You might find that others are more financially motivated than you. But that's not what C&R does. We're an international export corporation. Letting small businesses grow in a country is net good for everyone." Fuck, why was I arguing with him about this? I wasn't actually emotionally or financially invested. And yet, like much with him, the claim had led to an awkward conflict.

"This is why we'll never get along." When I was mulling over my frustration, he had stepped closer to me - standing way too close. I could hear his breathing. "You just don't… it's like that goddamn silver spoon blinded you. You wouldn't know hardship if it slapped you." I looked away, aggravation burning in my chest.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to be a woman in the business industry? The impossible standards we're held to? The questions about children which simultaneously condemn us for the fact that they might affect our work but shame us for not contributing to the company's future and reputation as a family business?" I snapped at him. It was unfair and illogical to take this frustration out on him, but I had spent so long carrying it around that it had tangled in my mind. I was tired of Zen picking at me.

"No, I-"

"Do you know what it's like, as a daughter, growing up with a father who doesn't respect women? Realizing that I would always have to work twice as hard to set myself apart from them. And god… that doesn't even touch the sexual harassment I face. Men who think they can charm me so they can try to take the company… I'm surrounded by those who see me for my face and my assets. Do you want to know why I don't have people in my life, outside of RFA? I can't trust them. They all want something from me." Zen was awkwardly tugging at his long ponytail, seeming at a loss for words.

"Why don't you ever let people know all of that? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I can't. I don't have the luxury of a profession that relishes emotion. In mine, especially in my circumstance, the robot-like qualities you criticize me for are not preferential. They're necessary." He looked guilty and confused. His handsome features were scrunched into a frown, and he was fiddling with his hair. I couldn't help but notice the length of his fingers. His hands were calloused from working out, but they were otherwise perfect and unmarked.

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Your show…" I paused. "Well, you were good."

"Don't criticize my cast."

"What? Don't you want an honest evaluation?" Zen's walls went back up immediately, the somewhat hostile expression returning to his face. I just couldn't say the right thing.

"If you understood the process, maybe. But you don't."

"Well, that's not to say you were perfect. You broke character, midway through your first song. You shouldn't be losing concentration like that." He shook his head at me in disbelief.

"There is no world where that was my fault." His expression had shifted to one of discomfort - maybe even a little embarrassment.

"What do you mean? You're an actor. You should be able to control… things like that."

"You were there! I wasn't expecting it." He almost looked sheepish, now. "You… threw me off, okay?" I don't know why, but the tone of his voice sent a zing to my chest. Perhaps I was becoming ill. My body was doing so many things which I didn't understand. I would have to order Jaehee schedule an appointment with my physician to make sure that I wasn't coming down with something.

"Seeing me threw you off? Why?"

"I don't know. Just surprised, I guess." He trailed off, not making eye contact with me.

"I brought you something," I said abruptly, taking it out of my oversized purse. The absurdity of the garment was utile - it could both hold the gift to Zen and re-entrench the idea that I was anyone other than Jumin Han. I had a well-deserved reputation for dressing neatly, and anyone who was skeptical of my attempt at appearing average would never believe who I was if they saw me carrying such a thing.

"Huh?"

"I read that it's customary to bring a gift to someone when you go see them in a show. Congratulations on your performance." I handed him a bottle of wine. Zen looked unimpressed.

"What is this?"

"Wine. And nice wine, I might add."

"Jumin…" he sighed. "Don't try to be my friend like this. You can't buy me."

"Buy you? What is that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting anything untoward-" Zen took another step, closing the distance between us, and cut my words off, pressing his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I gasped into his mouth as he bit down on my bottom lip, scraping his teeth across the soft flesh in a way which was not at all gentle, before forcing his tongue into my mouth, teasing me. I was overwhelmed with how warm his mouth felt on mine, and the way that blood seemed to rush to my cheeks, my chest, my fingers, and… other places at his touch. Zen also seemed lost in the sensation. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his body was leaning in towards mine. I had never been this close to Zen, so I had never before gotten the opportunity to appreciate his scent. He had to be wearing very expensive cologne, and breathing it in, I felt like I was drowning in him. I was quickly becoming lightheaded.

Zen had reached a hand to tangle it through my hair, and, without thinking, I put my hand around his back to pull him closer, but I jumped when I heard something shatter on the ground. Zen had dropped the bottle of wine. There were pieces of glass everywhere, and my leg stung slightly - I was cut. The deep, red liquid was seeping into the concrete, dribbling away. What a waste. More than the wine, though, the moment was broken, and both of us had taken a few steps backwards. We were staring at each other.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" I asked him quietly. I was shaking a little. His actions seemed to register on his face a few minutes too late. We stood silently, eyes locked for a minute. His breathing was ragged, and my heart was still racing.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- do you know what time it is?"

"A little past midnight. Both of us really should be in bed. It's not good for a person's body to lose sleep like this."

"Fuck, don't say things like that." He shook his head at me. "'Both of us should be in bed…' Jumin, god. Do you have any idea of the meaning of your words?" I looked at him blankly.

"Yes. I need about eight hours of sleep a night to function. A regular sleep schedule is important for a person's heal-"

"You should go. It's getting to be about the time that I turn into a beast." I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes back in my head. I had heard many a time about "the beast" and found the rhetoric uncompelling.

"The beast doesn't scare me." Zen's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" He sounded disbelieving, but couldn't mask the quiet but increased huskiness in his tone. I sighed.

"Nothing. Goodnight, Zen." I turned around and walked towards the street, where my driver was waiting. I had taken one of the plain, black, company cars in hopes that no one would notice my extravagance. A limo would have not been appropriate here. I shut the car door behind me, and I looked back through the window, to see if I could spot Zen again, but he was gone.

Alone, I took a moment to examine my condition. My cuts were starting to sting, but they were mild and could be treated at home with bandaids. More concerning were the pangs of butterflies floating around in my stomach, the swelling in my lips, and the rapid beating of my heart. What could all of this mean?

* * *

 **Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you like what you've read or have any thoughts at all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** This is the second chapter of a series of Fem!Jumin X Zen vignettes. As a warning, things get NSFW in this chapter. Touching also starts a little dub con-y but doesn't end that way.

* * *

"Miss Han," a security guard called my name frantically. The buzzing on the radio on my bed side table was annoying. I wasn't used to hearing from them at this time – it was after 2:00 AM. Was there a security threat?

"Yes?"

"There's someone here and says he wants to see you… he came on a motorcycle!" I put my hand to my head in a gesture of irritation.

"Does he…" I tried to find the words to describe Zen. "Have white hair? In a weird ponytail?"

"Yes. Ma'am. You surely can't know this person!"

"He's a member of my charity organization."

"Should I let him in?" I paused. What was he doing here? Zen had been vocal about his disapproval of my "lifestyle," and he knew Elizabeth the 3rd was in my apartment.

"Yes. But keep your buzzer on in case I need to ask for him to be removed." The security guard sounded puzzled. Before a minute had passed, a ragged looking Zen stumbled into my penthouse.

"Jumin –"

"Why are you here?" My voice was colder than I meant it to be.

"I came to apologi-" Zen was unable to finish his sentence without sneezing.

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Fuck. No. I forgot about the fur ball. I need to go. But I want to talk." I sighed deeply.

"You forgot about Elizabeth the 3rd? How?"

"I'm not… super sober?" I squeezed my eyes shut in exhaustion.

"I know somewhere we can go."

"Is it private?" I ignored him.

"Driver Kim? I need you to bring the limo around." My driver agreed and I sighed. This interaction had already given me enough of a headache. For some reason, I couldn't get the feeling of his tongue in my mouth out of my mind, and it was seriously distracting me. "You can wait in the hall if you like."

"J-Jumin?"

"Yes?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate… Well…"

"Hmm?"

"If we're going somewhere, you might want to get a little more dressed." I looked down at myself. I had, as usual, fallen asleep in my work clothes. My pencil skirt was hiked around my waist, tangled, from sleep, and my blouse was completely unbuttoned.

"Why didn't you say something before now?!"

"I mean… you… its' two AM… and you did let me in? I mean, you look… nice?" His eyes lingered on my chest momentarily, and I turned away so that he wouldn't see the flush warming my cheeks. This was the last time I let a libertine into my apartment in the middle of the night. Thankfully, Elizabeth the 3rd was asleep on my bed, so she didn't witness the situation.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said, striding away and stepping into my walk-in closet. My hands were shaking as I quickly looked through my clothes. I felt like his wandering eyes had burned a hole in my chest, and I was fighting conflicting urges to cover myself entirely and to wear something which would make him look at me like that again. I ran my hands through my hair, taking a deep but trembling breath. I felt over-sensitized. Even just the cloth running through my fingers was giving sending shockwaves of pleasure. Fuck, I needed to be touched so badly. There was a tingling warmth, deep in my belly, which wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I shook my head to try to clear it.

I needed to get dressed before Driver Kim got here. How much time had passed? I bit my lip and chose basically the same outfit I was wearing now. As I pulled off yesterday's top, I felt my fingers almost involuntarily tracing down my body, and I was shivering. "Deep breaths, Jumin," I muttered to myself. I pulled on my new skirt, ignoring the overwhelming urge to run my hands up my thighs, and went back to the living room. Zen was there, staring at nothing.

"Thank you for waiting. Did you notice my fish tanks?"

"Huh?" Zen may have been lucid, but was definitely drunk, and his mind was elsewhere. "Do you like living here?"

"Yes."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I don't have time to be lonely. And I have Elizabeth the 3rd to keep me company. Don't _you_ live alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you lonely?"

"Sometimes." He looked away. "Yeah, a lot of the time, actually. He stared at me for a few moments, silently.

"You should consider getting a pet." He rolled his eyes at me. I glanced down at my phone. "Driver Kim is waiting outside." He didn't say anything, but followed me. I saw a few judgmental glances from the security team as we walked towards the elevator. They would be getting a wrist slap later. Zen followed me into the car, and we both sat quietly for a moment while his eyes roamed across the inside of my vehicle, examining the leather seating, the tinted glass, and the cooler in the corner which was filled with wine. I poured myself a drink, and began immediately sipping the liquid.

"Miss Han. Where are we going?"

"Take us to the C&R lounge."

"What? I don't want to go to your office," Zen interjected.

"It's a quiet part of a private club which is reserved for C&R employees. Of course, we can also speak in the car. By the way," I said, making eye contact with him. "What are you doing here? Aren't these 'beast' hours?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I felt bad. I probably shouldn't have…"

"Did you drive your motorcycle here? _Drunk_?" He looked away.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I didn't. That kind of behavior endangers others, too. You should be more careful."

"Fuck, I can't even talk to you. Can you try being a human for like, five minutes?"

"I thought Luciel was the alien."

"You're a robot."

"I don't know how I forgot," I said drily, finishing the last sip of my second glass of wine. I reached over to the cooler and poured Zen one as well, handing it to him. "This is the wine I was going to give you. It's red, aged for about 50 years. I bought a case of it in Italy on a business trip. I take it you haven't had so much to drink that a cup of wine will upset your stomach?"

"Yeah. My tolerance is sky high. Another one of God's mistakes." Narcissist. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway," he said, hiccupping. "I am here, because I wanted to apologize for kissing you the other day. I didn't ask and it wasn't chill. I was at a bar with my cast mates, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I came here to talk to you, hoping it would clear my head… but I don't feel any clearer."

"Well," I said woodenly. "Thank you for your apology. You didn't need to come all the way out here. Shall I tell Driver Kim to take you home?"

"I need to get my bike…"

"You will not be biking home. I thought you knew this was the case when you drank yet more alcohol. I can have someone collect you tomorrow morning so you can drive it back when you're safe."

"No." He paused. I wasn't going to budge on this. "Driver Kim?" He asked. "Could you give us some privacy?" I saw my driver nod and slowly close the shade between the front of the car and the passenger back.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever…"

"What?"

"You know. In here?"

"I don't know what you're implying, Zen." He shook his head at me in disbelief.

"I can't stand you. Do you know that?" I looked away. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

"That sounds like a personal problem," I muttered. He grabbed my hand, pressing it to his chest. I initially felt an urge to pull away, but the feeling of his fingers over mine kept it there. His heart was racing.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, his crimson eyes slightly widening.

"Perhaps you should see a Doctor," I said, a shiver running down my spine when I realized that I could feel his taut muscles under my fingers. When we made eye contact, I saw his usually white cheeks redden slightly.

"You're so fucking difficult," he muttered.

"Zen, you showed up at _my apartment_ in the middle of the night. I think I have been quite accommodating." He dropped my hand.

"You should pour yourself one, too. I don't like drinking alone." My cup had been emptied for a third time, so I did as he asked, and closed my eyes as I tasted the dark, slightly bitter liquid. I hadn't noticed until then, but the alcohol was going straight to my head. I was tired, and it was affecting me more than usual. Besides, I didn't usually drink four (was it four?) cups in a ten-minute span.

"Usually, wine this nice should be savored, but…" I was humming slightly, sliding my eyes closed as I felt the wine permeate my system.

"What?" He asked. My world had gotten slightly warmer from downing several glasses of highly alcoholic wine, and I could feel resistance fading. "Jumin, what the hell are you doing? That bottle was full when we got in the car." I looked down and realized that it was nearly gone.

"I'm fine, Zen."

"You're a tall woman, but you're umm… in great shape. You know. Very svelte. Thin. Slender…" He trailed off, looking back at me. "You don't get much sleep, either. You don't want to have a hangover at your board meeting," he said, starting to chuckle at the thought of my discomfort.

"I can take care of myself." He got out of his seat and slid beside me.

"Can you?"

"You're too close."

"Jumin, what were you thinking, inviting a man into your limo, letting him close the window, and then drinking like that?"

"You're in RFA, Zen. You won't do anything to me. Also, didn't you apologize for non-consensual kissing less than five minutes ago?"

"Seeing you drink… There's red liquid all over your soft lips, and it makes me want to… Just, stop. Don't tease the beast. Why do you think that I wouldn't do that again? I did, before." I shook my head at him.

"It was just a kiss. Zen. You're being absurd." Just a kiss. Was that really true? Nothing more had happened physically, but qualifying it in such a way seemed inaccurate.

"Really?" He asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. "You don't understand how people work. It makes me so mad," he said, leaning into me. I could smell his cologne again, but it was mixed with the smell of alcohol, on his breath, and a faint smell of cigarette smoke, something which I should have hated, but on him, really didn't. I didn't say anything to him, and I looked at his hand on my arm. "You're not going to tell me to let go of you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, my voice chilly although my heart was racing. He leaned in even closer, letting go of me and sliding his arm around my waist. Zen's breathing was shallow, and even though I tried to keep mine calm, it was, too.

"What about now?" His voice was husky. I shook my head at him again. He smirked. "You shouldn't let your guard down around me like this, Jumin. Your security guards can't protect you back here." He grabbed me and practically picked me up, pulling me onto his lap, so that my legs were on either side of him. His hands were clasped tightly around my waist, and he grabbed my hair so he could move my head out of the way to kiss my neck. I stifled a moan as he dug his teeth into my soft skin. "You're being reckless. All you have to do is say please," he muttered. "I'm a good person, but I need to hear it from you. Be a human, for once." I shook my head at him and softly whimpered when he pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to be silent, but I couldn't do better than choking back a gasp when he slid his hand up my shirt.

"I'm not going to tell you that," I said, shutting my eyes tightly as he cupped my breast and squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" His other hand was tracing up and down my thigh, but he had started to slightly reach up my skirt.

"I'm not going to say –" I moaned in honest when his fingers reached the top of my thigh and he start stroking me, running his fingers across my silk panties. "Fuck, Zen," I gasped. I knew that he could tell that I liked… what was happening when he touched me there. He inhaled suddenly, looking surprised but somewhat pleased when he slid his fingers under my waist band, running his fingers across my folds.

"You're pretty wet for me," he said, with a smug expression on his face. "I guess God's mistakes impact robots, too." I rolled my eyes but whimpered when he pressed his thumb onto my clit. "Do you like this? Is uptight Jumin Han a secret slut?"

"I don't like that word," I muttered. "But I won't tell you to stop, Hyun Ryu, because I don't want you to."

"What did you just say?" He took his lips of my neck, where he had been making little marks, and looked up at me.

"I told you," I said with a sigh, "not to stop touching me. Aren't actors supposed to follow directions well? And enough talk about 'God's mistake.'"

"Why, are you going to punish me?"

"If you don't satisfy me," I said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I will definitely punish you."

"Fuck," he groaned. "I've never seen this side of you before." He kissed me roughly, still massaging me with his roughened fingers.

"Yes, you have. This is the same as I always am." I gasped when he pushed two of them inside of me, and he smirked.

"I can't believe this. Ice queen Jumin Han needs to relieve some pressure, and she asked me to help her."

"To be fair," I said, breath hitching as he used his other hand to yank on my hair again. "You put your hands on me first." I could feel his hardness between my legs, and sighed. I tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, and he momentarily stopped touching me so that I could remove it and run my hands across his chest. I moaned softly at the feeling of his thick muscles under my fingers. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about doing this since I had seen him topless in the show. Despite my criticism, Zen really did look statuesque. He was _ridiculously_ toned, and his skin was so white that the smallest impression would leave a mark. He started fingering me again, and I dug my nails into him, making little crescents across his back and chest. I moaned again as he kept rubbing me. His fingers were so long, and the angle was just right to put pressure in the best places.

"I'm going to fuck you in your expensive car," he murmured. "How do you feel about that?" I answered him by pressing my lips against his and grazing my teeth across his bottom lip.

"Enough talking."

"Fine by me," he muttered. "I don't like the sound of your voice." I tangled my hands in his hair and yanked it. Zen gasped. He took his hand out from under my skirt and back around my waist so he could hold me in place while he thrusted his hips against mine, kissing me harshly. He forced his tongue into my mouth, either trying to tease me or assert dominance, but after a few minutes, he pushed me off of him momentarily. I watched Zen unzip his pants and roll down his boxers, exposing himself. While I usually scoffed at Zen's narcissistic comments, anything said about _this_ part of his body, I would understand. He caught me staring.

"Right? Aren't I nice to look at? Should I start sending you naked selfies?"

"Do both of us a favor and don't speak. It's like everything you say makes me less in the mood." He reached up my skirt again and yanked off my underwear, ripping the fabric and throwing them on the ground. "…Those were expensive."

"Please, Miss Silver Spoon. I think your wallet will be okay." He looked at me again. My hair was a mess, my clothes were disheveled, and my lips were swollen. "I can't wait to have you on your back."

"I don't think so." He grabbed my arms and tried to push me back onto the seat, but I shook my head and pushed him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be on top. Non-negotiable," I told him. "Sit back down." His eyes widened slightly, but he did as I asked. I hiked my skirt back up so I could straddle him again, and slid myself on top of him. I gasped and felt momentarily breathless. I would never tell him, but the feeling of Zen inside me was sublime.

"Fuck, Jumin," he moaned, burying his face in my neck to kiss it and scrape my skin with his teeth. "You are so tight, _oh my god_." I could feel his hands, digging his fingernails digging into my back. I started to ride him, starting slowly, teasing him and running my hands through his hair. Zen was quickly a moaning mess, sighing with each thrust. It was my turn to smirk.

"Don't even think about coming," I told him. "Not until I'm done."

"Jumin," he gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. Do you understand me? Or is your stamina not up to it?" He groaned.

"Fuck you." I raised an eyebrow at him and resumed. He kissed me on the mouth, using one of his hands to unbutton my shirt, and the other clenched around my waist. He unclasped the front of my bra, and started teasing his fingers across my breasts, starting tentatively at first, but he became more aggressive as he felt me tighten around him when he squeezed on my nipples.

"Good boy," I murmured. "That's just right."

"Did you just call me 'good boy?'"

"You know, if you wore contacts, you might almost look like –" he silenced me with his mouth, biting me and kissing me deeply. The friction of him pressing inside me at the right angles was making me dizzy, and I knew I was almost done, but I tightly shut my eyes, trying to wait a little longer to make him suffer. But when he kissed my neck again, sinking his teeth into my collarbone, it undid me. The orgasm burned through me, sending zings to fingers, my toes, my lips, my breasts, and everywhere we were touching, and I almost collapsed on him, breathless.

"Are you good?" He said hoarsely. I nodded, and he started kissing me again, thrusting his hardness inside of me from below. The feeling of him, still inside of me, after I came, was unbelievable – every fiber of me was hypersensitized, and it was heightening the pleasure that much more. I could feel him twitching, and he tangled his hands in my hair.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "Jumin, you're so fucking hot. I love being inside of you. Ugh." His hands were shaking as he emptied himself inside of me. Zen was flushed all over, and his eyes were even a little watery. I kissed him one last time and then slid off him. I grabbed some napkins from the bowl on the cooler and handed them to him.

"Start cleaning," I said, gesturing the cum which had dripped onto the limo seat. "And thank you for helping me get that out of my system." I was still somewhat intoxicated, but the feverish feeling that had been under my skin lately was gone. Zen was staring at me. "And when you're done cleaning up, get dressed." I reclasped my bra and buttoned my shirt, tucking it back under my skirt, and returned to my seat. Zen was a mess, all shivery and whiney, even after coming.

"I don't ever want to hear the end of the sentence…" He muttered. "About who I would look like with contacts."

"It wasn't an insult."

"I know. Coming from you, I find that frightening."

"If you're willing to wear cat ears next time, I might even fuck you _again_." I paused. "Not in the limo, of course." I looked back at him and found him to be sufficiently dressed.

"Driver Kim," I called loudly.

"Yes?"

"We're good. Take us to Zen's house. We're going to drop him at home." Zen looked embarrassed.

"… Could he hear us?"

"Of course not. The man does have manners. He always listens to music whenever I'm occupied back here." Zen flushed again.

"Was this not the first time you've done this in here?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Elizabeth the 3rd and I play back here all the time."

"...Play?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. "She loves to jump around here with a ball of yarn. But don't worry - I always have it vacuumed."

"Were we ever going to go to the lounge?"

"That depended entirely on you. Thank you for taking initiative. But if you ever, touch me without my permission again, your punishment will make you sincerely regret it."

"Yes Ma'am," he muttered, looking down.

"Good boy."

* * *

 **Author note:** Thanks for reading! I didn't expect for things to get _quite_ this sexy so early on, but the characters act independently. Please leave a review if you read and let me know your thoughts on the chapter! I'm not very experienced with writing things particularly smutty so please let me know if this was terrible and I'll never do it again haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:** Things diverge slightly from canon here differently than they have in past chapters. Yoosung is in a relationship with MC, and the RFA party is approaching, but the bomb threat/Unknown haven't surfaced yet.

* * *

"I can't believe MC is with Yoosung," Zen grumbled, looking down at his phone in irritation.

"Why? Jealous?" He looked out the window and I tried to ignore the slight ache in my chest from his words.

"I just… she could do better."

"Do you have someone in mind?" His cheeks flushed, and I felt a tingle of desire running up my thighs, although I was sure the blush was meant for someone else.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm just curious to hear your thoughts," I replied, my voice mockingly innocent.

"Since when do you care what I have to say?"

"Touché."

"What about you? Does Jumin Han is gay for MC?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. Jumin Han does is gay for no one." He didn't say anything, gazing out the window. "Although I'm sure that disappoints you. Were you hoping for a three-"

"Oh my god," he groaned. "Why am I here? I always forget how much I hate the words from your mouth." His insults, although sharp, were slowly dulling some of the hostility in tone as we spent more time together.

"Because you like the other things from my mouth. And you don't think with your head." I paused, grinning smugly. "At least not the one attached to your neck."

"Fuck you."

"Are you asking? That's unlike you. I was expecting you would just grab me again." Zen seemed to realize that he had walked into yet another verbal trap and sat silently. I could feel the frustration simmering from his skin, hitting me in waves. I had, without knowing why, offered him a ride in my car to the RFA meeting. For other reasons unknown, he had said yes. "Do you like her?"

"I mean… She's like, the only girl in RFA-" he paused when he saw the glare in my eyes, which were shooting daggers.

"Zen. RFA is nearly half women."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't. Would you explain yourself?"

"You aren't like her. You aren't… soft. You're ruthless. Calculating."

"You like soft? You don't seem to mind my fingernails."

"I meant emotionally soft." Ouch. "And Jaehee doesn't have time for me, even if I was interested. She's busy - your fault, by the way." He returned my glare.

"Feel free to ask out either of them, then." My voice was falsely light. "My assistant can do what she wants, as long as you don't distract her from her work… Well, actually, it seems the sort of thing that could bring a scandal to the company. Just try to refrain from PDA and it shouldn't be a huge problem, although you are, in essence, a colossal waste of time. And as for MC, I don't think she and Yoosung have even kissed yet. It's not like they're engaged. Ask her out."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"I don't," I insisted. Even if my words weren't entirely true, I was determined that they would become so.

* * *

"Can you believe that jerk? Stopping everything while she takes a call for her job? Can't it wait?" I had excused myself from the meeting briefly to take a business call, and they were still in the room, wildly off-topic. The rest of the groups was occupied, but Luciel and Zen were sitting near to the door, talking more loudly than they likely intended. MC and Yoosung were sitting in the corner, holding hands, eyes locked, murmuring, and Jaehee was deaf to the world, on her laptop working - although I found it more than a little suspicious that she wore earphones and didn't seem to be typing. I would have to take a peak at that computer later. She was being paid during this time, after all. I ensured that she clocked in every time she did work, even if not at the office. Although I wasn't hesitant to keep her there all night, I would be sure to give her a bonus for the overtime after HR had given me a scolding when Jaehee had passed out in the company cafeteria. She couldn't very well complain when she was getting additional pay, after all.

"Would you wait if it was a director calling about a role?" Luciel's voice was dry.

"Well, no, but that's different." The redhead didn't seem to think so, but didn't bother to continue the argument.

"You called her a jerk, but you've been _busy_ lately." I could hear him snicker under his breath. A slight chill hit me. I did not like the sound of that sound from him, in conjunction with the two of our names.

"It's true. I've had so many auditions-"

"I'm talking about our resident robot."

"What do you mean?" For an actor, Zen was a terrible liar. I would have to pocket this information for later. Trusting him with secrets was a bad idea, although he had as much to lose if the truth about our private meetings came out as I did. The limo had not been the last time. We kept 'accidentally' running into each other, and subsequently sneaking off. I would deliver RFA information at his rehearsal, and we would hook up in the dressing room. He came to C&R to discuss modeling for one of our lines, and, after _very thorough_ examination to ensure privacy, we had sex on my desk. We had indeliberately run into eachother at bars or restaurants where the other casually mentioned to the group chat they would be. Although both of us vehemently denied intentionality, I was well aware of what was happening. As much as I really couldn't tolerate his personality, it was mutually beneficial. Zen was more satisfying than my vibrator and I didn't have to worry about Elizabeth the 3rd walking in and being traumatized

"Do you _really_ want me to spell it out? The two of you could do a lot better with secrecy, by the way. The security cameras in - literally everywhere you've fucked - aren't exactly secure. But don't worry. I've been erasing it all. After watching, of course." How could he know if it was everywhere? If he couldn't see the camera, he didn't know it had happened. I scoffed at his logic before internalizing its meaning: Luciel knew what had been going on. I was torn between shock and shame, but the overriding feeling was discomfort - no, not discomfort - disgust that the hacker had been watching us. Zen was silent. "Why so quiet, Zen? Aren't you going to tell me how it was? And how did you manage to seduce the ice queen? So many questions!" His voice was mocking and I could tell he was really getting a thrill out of making Zen uncomfortable. He would only receive more schadenfreudic pleasure if he knew I was listening. Luciel's sadistic streak was really getting under my skin.

"Don't talk about her like that," Zen snapped, finally finding his voice. Was he defending me?

"Oooh, I see how it is. Rushing to your paramour's defense… could it be… L-O-V-E? Did you manage to turn the robot into a human?" Something inside me jolted and I listened carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not Pygmalian. I didn't turn her into anything, and it's just rude to objectify women like that." I was pleasantly surprised to hear the mythology reference coming from Zen's mouth. The discussion we'd had about how the Greek story had been the inspiration for both the play of the same name and _My Fair Lady_ was one of the only civil exchanges we'd had. He must have internalized it more than I'd thought.

"I'm surprised to hear the mythology reference, Zen, although if I can remember correctly, Galatea was a statue, not a robot. And isn't objectifying women what you do best? I see a hypocrite, Zen. You aren't exactly the king of consent."

"That's the beast, not me." Seriously? That was his defense? Not even, "Jumin used body language to indicate consent?" That was the truth. I was well aware that this was a _terrible_ standard, but the situation wasn't one such that the two of us were going to have a chat about safe words, even if that was what we both privately preferred. This was an unfortunate byproduct of a sexual relationship that was built on mutual dislike.

"Oh my. She awakens the beast? I see she's quite a special woman to you. What are her preferences? Do y'all DDLG? Do you call her princess?" If he had watched us, there was no reason why he needed to ask these questions. This clearly only had an intent of mockery. Zen seemed to come to the same conclusion and ignored the latter remarks.

"It's not her, specifically. Just women." Oh. I was a woman, now? I smirked at the small progress but couldn't suppress the growing grimace at the rest of his sentence. Zen could be really sexist. I tried to blind myself to it, but there were times when he couldn't help himself. I rolled my eyes in frustration and tried hard to avoid the comparisons between Zen and my father. Flirtatious. Women made him weak. Objectifying. The more the thoughts unrolled in my mind, the sicker I felt. I had my fair share of problems, plenty of which revolved around a certain albino narcissist, but I had prided myself enough to think Daddy issues weren't included in them. This was something I refused to think about, and I would continue to refuse. It wasn't like we were in a relationship, and emotional problems don't apply to hookups... right?

"If she's not your soulmate - which I would totally buy, the sexual tension has been _awful_ forever. _V_ even said something to me - why do you care? It's just a little talk between us guys." I could practically hear Luciel batting his eyes and see Zen squirming in his seat. My nails bit into my hands when I thought of V discussing this with Luciel. I knew that V had a high opinion of Zen, but something about the situation still felt deeply degrading. V was special to me in ways that Zen would never be, and I wouldn't do anything to damage that relationship. He was, aside from the angry outburst after Zen's play, the one person I could be open with. Rika had flirted with me on more than one occasion, but eventually stopped when she realized that it wasn't she, in the relationship, that I had eyes on. After Rika's death, V was shattered, and so were my feelings. I repressed them, avoided him, and vowed never to think of it again. I was drowning in guilt. How many times had wished him available? I would turn back time if I could, because I never wanted it like this. I knew I would move on eventually and we could mend our friendship. Lately, the prospect seemed easier. It was odd how the timelines matched up with my first kiss with Zen, but that couldn't be anything other than a coincidence.

"Don't be a dick."

"And all this time I thought you were an exhibitionist. You disappoint… I'd expected you to share deets with me. You know, to be a good boy." The smugness in Luciel's tone escalated. I could hear Zen stand up and walk towards the door, but I couldn't get away in time. I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket.

"I think that the shipment should be ready by tomorrow at noon. Will that work?" Zen glanced at me momentarily and started walking down the hall. His breathing was rough and his fists were clenched. He was angry.

"Yes, I see you -" I continued talking into the phone.

"Okay, I'll add that to your schedule. Do you need anything else?" Siri loudly interrupted me, revealing the truth: there was no one on the other end of the 'call.' Zen turned around, and he was even redder in the face than when he walked by.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"If you hadn't heard anything, you wouldn't have known there was anything strange to hear, and wouldn't have said that." An intelligent comment from Zen? That was both out of character and attractive.

"I see my rationality is rubbing off on you," I said, taking a step closer and lowering my voice.

"And my horniness is rubbing off on you," he muttered, meaningfully glancing at the slowly closing distance between us.

"You're so crude." He sighed.

"Luciel doesn't know anything. I mean, he knows what has been going on, but the rest - feelings and all that… He must know that we don't get along and is just trying to get a rise. Just ignore him." He took a deep breath, and his muscles untensed slightly. He was speaking as much, if not more, to himself. As he looked back at me, a wave of exhaustion seemed to hit him, dulling the expression in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, taking another step forward. Zen walked back, stumbling into the wall. "Then why are you so flushed?"

"I'm pissed off!"

"Are you sure? Your dilated pupils say differently."

"Whatever." He tried to push past me, but I grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back. "Okay, fine, sexual chemistry is a thing. It doesn't mean anything. I doubt V said anything, either. I'm sure that bothered you." He successfully derailed the conversation, but that didn't mean that I would forget. I would not tolerate Zen developing feelings for me. Emotions were a luxury neither of us could afford in the situation. I had to remind myself of this constantly.

"Why would it bother me?"

"You're a good liar, Jumin. If you were still… well, if I still thought you were a robot, I might even believe you."

"You don't… think I'm a robot anymore? Didn't you call me that yesterday? You're pretty inconsistent. I guess it's because you only think about yourself." The dig was unsubtle and sloppy, but Zen just slumped slightly in response. His usual crackle at our repartee was missing. Zen must have really been exhausted. He looked defeated.

"I don't want to play games with you right now. I know how you feel about him." He looked over my shoulder, glancing at the door to make sure no one was coming.

"Are you jealous?" I inched closer, pressing my chest against Zen and sliding one of my legs in between his. Streams of heat started to rush through me at the proximity, and I bit my lip, looking up at him.

"Don't do this here," he groaned, his voice growing throaty.

"You didn't answer my question, Zen." I gently pressed my lips against his, grazing him with my teeth.

"Anyone could see us!"

"That doesn't excite you? You're an actor. And it's not like RFA wants to hurt us the way the scandal would if someone else found out." Part of me knew this was a bad idea, but a larger part of me wanted to touch him, and the largest piece of all desperately wanted to know how he actually felt.

"That door has a window in it!"

"If you're so insistent, you should answer my question, and then I'll stop punishing you." I grabbed his thigh and slid my fingers up it, pressing my palms against him in the way I knew he loved to be touched.

"This is punishment?" I smirked and put my hand back on the wall. He flinched at the loss in sensation.

"Yes," I replied, my voice smug.

"Fine, whatever, trustfund. I'm not jealous. Are you satisfied?" No. I was not. I hadn't been expecting it, but his words cut me, piercing my skin in a place I hadn't realized was paper thin. "I'm not in the mood for you right now. Leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" I teased him, kissing him again and putting my hand back on his thigh, feeling that he had slightly stiffened.

"Yes," he snapped, grabbing my hand and pushing me backwards. "I'm not fucking you because I like you. We may both enjoy this, but it's pretty much hate sex... right?" I didn't answer him, startled at his outburst. It had been a while since he had lashed out at me like this. He shook his head at my silence. "If I don't want to touch you, there isn't a reason for us to interact." As he pushed me again, I stumbled briefly but caught myself. The twist in my ankle hurt, but not as much as the shock I felt running through my chest from his words. When I looked back at him, my eyes were steel, reflecting the coldness that was washing over my body. I had been doused in ice water. If he was going to treat me like I didn't have feelings, I would act like it.

"You're right. There isn't a reason for us to talk, or anything else. Luciel pointing out our lack of subtlety just reiterated what I had already been thinking. This is a mistake." He looked at me, eyes widening slightly, but didn't say anything. Another silent slap to my heart. "I'll see you in the meeting, Zen." I turned on my heel and walked back into the room. I held a flicker of hope that he would grab my hand, pull me back, and apologize. He didn't.

All I wanted was to peacefully return to the meeting, but I could see that everyone had lost focus. Luciel was madly typing green text on a black screen, Jaehee was engrossed on her computer, and Yoosung and MC had remained in the corner, quietly giggling and occasionally pecking each other's lips. The sight of the two of them grated at my mind, and I instantly realized that this was what had sent Zen over the edge. Luciel had irritated him, sure, but anger had never made him less aroused before. It had to be seeing the two of them. I deflated slightly as I realized he must have stronger feelings for MC than I had thought.

"Can you two please stop?" I snapped, looking at them harshly. "We're here to discuss the party, not trade saliva. Don't act like teenagers."

" _Really_? Coming from you, Jumin? I don't think you have any room to talk." Luciel looked up at me, grinning wider than the cheshire cat - no, he didn't deserve such a favorable comparison… grinning like a batman villain, and pressed a few buttons on his phone. I looked down in horror as I heard five phones give simultaneous notifications. Luciel had sent a picture of Zen and I from minutes before, standing intimately, my hand on his leg, lips just an inch apart, to the RFA chat. "Don't worry. The app is secure. No one else will see this except the six of us. Oh, and V." Oddly, the first thing I felt wasn't the flaming, vitriolic anger. It was a small burst of warmth when I noticed Zen's hand, clutching my waist, and the softened expression on his face. That was erased almost immediately when I looked up as I heard Jaehee's voice. Her tone was aggravating on the best of days, but now, it made me feel like I would boil over.

"Miss Han! What are you doing? I hope you know you're jeopardizing both of your careers." She shocked, horrified, and… disappointed. Yoosung and MC were staring at me, expressions almost blank in disbelief. "If you two aren't careful, you, Zen, and _I_ could all be out of a job." I ignored her, trying to keep from becoming violent with the redhead sitting in front of me. When Luciel looked up, meeting my eyes, he burst into laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he gasped for air.

"Oh my god, Jumin." His voice was croaky. "Your ears. They're red. I should have done this ages ago!" I looked at him.

"Luciel, we all know you're probably the only person in RFA who will be a virgin by the end of this week. If your lack of maturity regarding sexual relationships continues, it will stay that way." My voice was harsh, and the room became nearly silent. Yoosung's face was bright red when he realized what I had insinuated about him and MC. Jaehee's expression was increasingly disappointed. That kind of behavior was not what I needed from my employee right now

"That's not what your mom said last night," Luciel chimed, and I sent him a withering look. The comment was too juvenile and cruel to merit a response. Reminders of the situation with my mother… well, they should never be joked about, but he clearly had no sense of boundaries at the moment. I returned my gaze to the rest of the group, facing my assistant, ired by her continued look which was bordering on condescension. "Enough, Jaehee. I don't monitor your personal life. Leave mine the fuck alone." More silence. "This meeting is over." I turned around and slammed the door behind me. I was shaking and I felt a few tears prick at my eyes as I practically ran out of the building, stopping as Zen grabbed me.

"This is your fault," he said pointedly. I yanked my arm away from him and kept speed walking, trying to ignore the pain in my ankle. I stood still briefly, looking back at him before exiting the building.

"Don't speak to me. Like _everyone else_ , I only bothered because you looked good." Zen's jaw dropped slightly, and I saw his face redden. The usually buoyant man looked deeply hurt, and I could have sworn I even saw a tear welling in one of them. The insult had been chosen for maximal impact, and I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy that I'd hit my mark. Either way, my temper was beyond lost, and I had full intention of making Luciel pay for his actions.

* * *

 **Author note:** Thanks for reading! Seven is such a dick in this chapter. I love him to pieces but the way he (and Zen) treated Jumin in his route was a real indicator that he doesn't care about Jumin's feelings. He was definitely over the line - maybe Zen wasn't the only one upset by seeing MC with Yoosung.

Please review if you have any thoughts or criticisms!


End file.
